Flashback
by Phunny08
Summary: "Siapa cinta pertamamu?"/"Aku ingin kau menggoda Kris"/"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"/"Tidak ada kesalah pahaman lagi kan?"/Sehun hanya diam, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam/EXO fanfic


Title : Flasback

Author : FunnyVani

Genre : Romance/?, Humor

Cast : Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, Tao, Kris

Disclaimer : cast disini bukan punya author, tapi ceritanya murni punya author.

* * *

Happy Reading..

* * *

Botol tersebut terus berputar bersiap menunjuk salah satu dari lima orang di sekelilingnya yang tengah menggigit kuku jari mereka karena takut akan nasib mereka. Botol itu berputar semakin pelan dan akhirnya berhenti dan menunjuk salah satu dari lima orang tersebut. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada arah kepala botol tersebut, empat orang di sana tersenyum miring, sementara satu orang lainnya menelan ludahnya.

"Jadi.. truth or dare?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan senyumanya tadi.

"Truth."

"Baiklah, aku yang memberi pertanyaan. Sejak kapan kau berhenti mengompol, Kai?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Chanyeol?" protes Kai yang tidak terima, karena menurutnya itu sama saja membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Kau memilih menjawabnya atau mendapat hukuman?" ancam salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Tao.

Dengan terpaksa Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menerawang ke masa lalunya kejadian ketika dia mulai berhenti mengompol.

_Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar terang menggantikan bulan yang semalam sudah bekerja. Di dalam sebuah kamar, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Dia sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan sesuatu._

_Tiba-tiba pintu kamar anak tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan ekspresi kesalnya._

_Wanita itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur anaknya dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh anak itu._

_"Kim Jong In, bangun! Ini sudah pagi."_

_Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan melenguh. "Mama, sebentar lagi."_

_Dengan kesal wanita itu memukul pantat anaknya. Tapi ketika dia mengangkat tangannya lagi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tangannya, dia merasakan.. basah._

_"Jong In, kau mengompol lagi? Bangun kau, dasar anak malas. Cepat bangun dan bersihkan semua ini," ujar wanita itu sambil terus memukuli anaknya dengan guling._

_"Mama, stop. Iya iya aku bangun."_

_Wanita itu melemparkan guling yang dipegangnya kepada anakanya. "Cepat bereskan dan pergi mandi."_

_Setelah wanita itu keluar dari kamar anaknya, Kai langsung bangun dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, tapi karena kakinya terpleset selimutnya yang berada di lantai, alhasil dia jatuh dengan wajahnya yang tepat mengenai bekas ompolnya di tempat tidur tadi._

"Jadi sejak saat itu.."

Tawa yang tertahan sejak tadi akhirnya keluar dari mulut teman-teman Kai. Sementara yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Tertawalah sesuka kalian," kata Kai ketus sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ahahaha.. pasti ini akan menjadi berita besar jika Kyungsoo mengetahuinya."

"Ya! Akan kubunuh kau jika menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo _hyung_."

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. "Haha.. maafkan kami. Sudah, cepat putar botolnya lagi, Sehun," titahnya.

Semua pun berhenti tertawa, Sehun mengangguk dan memutar botol itu lagi. Setelah berputar beberapa detik, botol tersebut pun berhenti dengan mulut botol yang menunjuk ke arah Sehun sendiri.

"Hah.. aku sendiri?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum berbicara, "jadi truth or dare?" tanyanya.

"Truth."

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?" kata Tao memberi pertanyaan.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, dia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari. "Cinta pertamaku berinisial 'S', tapi sayangnya kami tidak bersatu."

_Pagi ini Sehun berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia berjalan kaki untuk sampai di sekolahnya. Ketika dia melewati sebuah rumah, Sehun menemukan kelopak bunga mawar tersebar menghiasi jalan di depannya. Sama seperti beberapa hari ini ketika dia lewat di tempat itu._

_Ini lah yang membuatnya berangkat leih pagi dari biasanya. Sehun melihat ke selilingnya, dia medapati kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar berjatuhan di ujung jalan sana. Dia agak menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. "Hey!" serunya ketika melihat seorang gadis menebarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar._

_Gadis itu yang mendengar seruan Sehun malah berhenti menebar bunga dan langsung berlari menjauh. Tak mau kehilangan jejak, Sehun langsung menyusulnya. _

_Dengan langkah tergesa akhirnya Sehun berhasil menangkap gadis itu._

_"Hey, kamu siapa? Kamu kah yang menebar bunga setiap pagi? Tapi untuk apa?"_

_Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku yang melakukannya. Itu karena a..aku.. menyukaimu."_

_Oke, ini gila. Sehun baru saja bertemu dengan gadis di depannya, tapi gadis itu bilang dia menyukainya._

_"Jadi kamu siapa?" tanya Sehun lagi._

_"Inisial namaku 'S' kau bisa menebak namaku. Tapi kau harus cepat, karena waktuku tidak banyak."_

_Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Waktumu? Bukankah aku yang menebak?"_

_"Ya, tapi aku akan segera pergi."_

_"Pergi kemana?"_

_Gadis berinisial 'S' itu pun menceritakan semua yang dialaminya kepada Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun tau kalau gadis itu terkena penyakit Leukimia stadium akhir. Sehun merasa iba. Akhirnya untuk menemani hari-hari terakhir gadis itu, Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain di taman di depan rumah gadis itu._

_Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sehun kembali ke taman tersebut untuk bertrmu lagi dengan gadis itu hari ini. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di sana. _

_Sepuluh menit dia di sana, tapi belum juga bertemu dengan gadis itu. Setengah jam pun terewatkan, tapi gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Satu jam berlalu, langit mulai terlihat gelap dengan awan-awan hitamnya, tapi gadis yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun, tapi Sehun tetap masih setia menunggu. _

_Tapi, sampai hujan berhenti dua jam kemudian, gadis itu tidak kunjung datang. Sehun pun menyerah, dia menatap ke sekeliling taman tersebut sejenak dengan tatapan sendu, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana._

"Dan beberapa hari setelah itu aku mendengar bahwa.. dia sudah.."

"Huks.. sudahlah, tidak usah diteruskan lagi," ujar Tao sambil mengusap air matanya, tersentuh karena mendengar cerita Sehun.

"Huks.. tisu, mana tisu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kisah cintamu setragis itu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapi kata-kata teman-temannya. "Sudahlah, aku saja yang mengalaminya sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kamu harus sabar."

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan Tao tadi.

"Apa Luhan _hyung_ tau hal itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudahlah, cepat putar botolnya lagi."

"Aku saja yang putar."

Botol itu kembali berputar dan berhenti dengan menunjuk Tao.

Semuanya menatap Tao. Sementara yang ditatap malah bergidig ngeri melihat ekspresi teman-temannya saat itu.

"Aku pilih truth."

"Aish.. tidak asik. Kenapa tidak ada yang memilih dare?"

"Baiklah, aku ganti dare," ujar Tao.

Chanyeol berbinar mendengar kata-kata Tao barusan. Senyum miring tercetak jelas di bibir tiang listrik tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau menggoda Kris."

"Gege.. bercanda kan?" tanya Tao memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Glup..

Teringat oleh Tao suatu kejadian ketika terakhir kalinya dia menggoda -sebenarnya hanya Kris yang menganggap itu sebagai godaan- namjachingu nya.

_Pagi itu dorm Exo M tampak seperti biasanya. Lay yang sedang memasak di dapur sambil menelpon kekasihnya di Korea, Luhan yang asik ber-video call dengan Sehun, Xiumin dan Chen yang sedang berduaan, dan juga seekor Panda yang tengah berjuang membangunkan seekor Naga -_-_

_"Gege.. bangun. ini sudah siang. Kris ge~" ujar Tao sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang kekasih._

_"Eunghh.. sebentar lagi baby~" balas Kris yang masih menutup matanya._

_Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar jawaban Kris. "Gege~ bangun.."_

_"..."_

_Tao semakin kesal karena kali ini tidak ada tanggapan dari naga yang masih tergeletak itu (?)._

_Tiba-tiba terbesit ide di otak Tao. Dia merangkak menaiki tubuh Kris. Dia mengingat-ingat isi majalah milik Kai yang tak sengaja dibacanya sewaktu di Korea. 'Sedikit mempraktekkannya kurasa tidak masalah,' batin Tao. _#itu majalah punya kkamjong pasti isinya ga bener ._.

_Jari lentik Tao terulur membelai wajah tampan kekasihnya. Mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan berhenti di bibir Kris. Dia mengusap bibir itu pelan, berharap sang pemilik memberikan respon._

_Tapi tidak. Kris masih bergeming. Semua orang tau kalau naga itu hanya pura-pura tidur, dia sudah terbangun sejak Tao menaiki tubuhnya tadi. Tapi yah.. dia tidak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan yang menurutnya hanya datang satu kali._

_Kris menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh panda kecilnya itu. Dia bersorak dalam hati ketika mengetahui Tao mendekatkan wajahnya, sebagai seorang namja yang sehati dengan om om hidung belang *digampar Kris -_-* Kris sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan namjachingunya._

_Chupp~_

_Haha.. Kris benar-benar ingin melompat sekarang juga. Baru pertama kali ini Tao menciumnya terlebih dahulu tanpa disuruh._

_Tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan, Kris langsung melumat bibir pandanya itu. Tao sendiri terkejut ketika ada pergerakan di bibirnya. _

_Ketika Tao ingin menarik kepalanya, Kris menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka._

"Yah.. kalian tau kan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Sungguh, dia itu sangat mesum."

"Haha.. itu pasti sangat seru. Kau dapat dari mana majalahku?" tanya Kai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku menemukannya di ruang tamu ketika sedang menonton televisi."

"Kau pasti tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah itu hahaha.." ujar Chanyeol menertawakan Tao.

"Eung.. aku ti–"

"Sudahlah.. sekarang godalah Kris _hyung_ sana," Chanyeol mendorong Tao keluar kamarnya.

Di sana terlihat Kris tengah duduk menonton tv bersama dengan Lay. Ugh.. Tao merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan daada sebelah kirinya ketika melihat Kris dengan Lay bersama. Dia tau kalau Lay sudah memiliki Suho, tapi tetap saja, Tao merasa Kris dengan Lay terlalu dekat.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati dua orang di sana, lebih tepatnya mendekati Kris.

"Kris ge.." panggil Tao.

Kris dan Lay menoleh ke arah Tao. "Ada apa, baby?"

Tao menatap Lay sejenak, seolah mengatakan jika dia ingin diberi waktu berdua dengan Kris saja. Lay mengangguk mengerti, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur menemui Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk member lainnya.

"Waeyo, peach?" tanya Kris lagi, dia menarik Tao untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, lalu menatap teman-temannya di kamar BaekYeol. Dia menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Gege, itu.."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Jangan marah sama Tao ne?"

"Memangnya kenapa gege harus marah sama Tao, heumm?"

Tao duduk di pangkuan Kris kemudian memeluk lehernya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

"Kau kenapa, Tao-er?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mencoba menggoda Kris dengan menghembuskan nafasnya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Jujur dia baru dua kali ini menggoda Kris itu pun dia belajar dari majalah-majalah dan film blue milik Kai. #tuh kan, kkamjong meracuni panda polos -_-

Dan, binggo. Kris sedikit bereaksi karena perbuatan Tao itu. Dia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya di ruang tamu siang-siang seperti ini.

"K..kau kenapa, Tao-er?" tanya Kris gugup.

Tao tidak menjawab, dia masih melakukan pekerjaannya tadi. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan mata sayunya.

Kris menelan salivanya dengan susah payah melihat wajah Tao yang berjarak tidak jauh dari wajahnya.

"Gege.."

Dengan secepat kilat Kris membanting tubuh kekasihnya ke sofa dan menindihnya. Dia langsung mencium bibir Tao dan melumatnya.

Tao agak memberontak menerima reaksi dari kekasihnya. Sungguh, dia sudah tau jika menggoda kekasihnya akan berakibat seperti ini.

"Eunghh.. gege.."

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Tao. "Kenapa kau melakukannya heum?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, jika dia mengatakannya mungkin hasilnya akan lebih buruk dari ini. Bisa saja dia tidak bisa berjalan sampai seminggu ke depan.

"Katakan, baby. Apa ada orang yang menyuruhmu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Katakan atau gege akan berbuat lebih dari yang tadi."

"N..ne~ ada yang menyuruh Tao."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"C..Chanyeol ge"

Kris beranjak dari duduknya, dia hendak memberi pelajaran pada tiang jemuran itu karena sudah menyuruh pandanya yang polos melakuka hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi dengan cepat Tao menahan kekasihnya. Kris sontak menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Jangan, ge. Kami tadi bermain ToD dan aku yang kena. Aku memilih dare lalu Chanyeol ge menyuruhku melakukan itu. Jadi bukan semua salahnya."

"Tapi tetap saja dia yang memaksamu, gege tau kau sudah menolaknya, tapi dia masih menyuruhmu."

Tao tidak bisa mengelak, yang dikatakan Kris memang benar adanya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol babak belur karena kekasihnya.

Tao pun menahan tangan Kris, dia memberikan panda eyes nya (?) dengan sangat baik untuk meluluhkan hati kekasihnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya, dia tidak bisa berkutik jika Tao sudah memberikan tatapan seperti itu. "Baiklah, gege tidak akan memberinya pelajaran."

"Xie xie gege~" Tao beranjak dari duduknya, dia memberikan kecupan di bibir kekasihnya sebelum kembali ke kamar BaekYeol.

Sementara Kris sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil menerima perlakuan namjachingunya yang kelewat polos itu.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang berada di kamar bernapas lega karena nyawanya masih selamat. Begitu juga Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun.

"Puas kau, Park Chanyeol?" hardik Tao yang baru saja kembali.

Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari. "Hehe.. sangat puas."

"Tapi kenapa tadi Kris tidak langsung menyerangmu?" tanya Kai yang agak frontal

"Menyerang bagaimana?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Tentu saja membawamu ke kamar dan kemudian kau akan mendesah di bawah Kris hyung," jelas Kai yang tambah frontal.

"Eh? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Bukannya kau sudah pernah melakukannya?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Lalu, ceritamu tadi?"

"Cerita?" Tao berpikir sejenak mengingat apa saja yang dikatakannya tadi. "Ah itu.. salah siapa memotong ucapanku. Kris ge memang melakukan lebih, tapi maksudnya adalah dia akan menciumku hampir setiap menit. Bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

Semua yang ada di sana menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tidak ada kesalah pahaman lagi kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Semuanya menggeleng kecuali Sehun. Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun. Mereka semua berpikir 'bukankah Sehun trainee sejak empat tahun yang lalu? Lalu kapan dia sempat mengagumi seseorang?'

Sehun merasakan adanya hawa aneh di sekitarnya. Dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari hyung-hyungnya, namun ketika dia baru saja berdiri Chanyeol sudah menahan tangan Sehun dan menatapnya dalam. Raut wajahnya dibuat semelas mungkin. "Kenapa kamu membohongi kita, Sehun? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai _out of caracter._

Sehun hanya diam, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tangan Chanyeol yang lainnya terulur menyentuh pipi Sehun. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Suasana kamar Baekhyun pun menjadi sepi. Hanya tinggal lah sang pemilik kamar yang termenung menonton telenovela di depannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kai datang membawa kipas angin dan menyalakannya di depan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Tao juga muncul dengan sebuah selang ditangannya. Dia menyalakan selang itu dan mengarahkannya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun, memberi efek hujan buatan.

"Kenapa, Sehun? Kamu itu paling muda di antara kita. Tapi kenapa kamu tega-teganya berbohong pada kami?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya diam dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Angin dan hujan buatan yang ada juga seolah makin membahana.

"Ahh.. stop stop.. jijik gue lihat lo berdua. Banjir deh kamar gue. Lo juga, udah tau ini kamar kita, malah ga berhenti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi langsung menghentikan telenovela dari Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sementara Tao dan Kai langsung berlari mengembalikan benda yang mereka ambil tadi.

Sehun dan Chanyeol merasa ada hawa aneh yang mengelilingi mereka. Mereka berdua tahu, kalau Baekhyun sudah menggunakan bahasa 'LO GUE' berarti dia udah ngamuk.

Ketika Tao dan Kai kembali, mereka berdua juga merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Mereka berdua menelan ludah ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan _deathglare_ nya.

"Kalian bersihin kamar gue, SEKARANG!"

Dan akhirnya permainan truth or dare mereka berakhir dengan bersih-bersih kamar BaekYeol.

**FIN**

gaje kan? ._. segaje-gajenya ff author, please review.. oke? :3


End file.
